


“You make every day worth living.”

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Title is the prompt.Kenny has to wake himself up somehow.





	“You make every day worth living.”

Kenny sits at the bar stool in Kyle’s kitchen, resting his head on his hand as he waits. There’s no rush. In fact, if anything, the blond feels himself lagging behind. Still waking up.

So instead of trying to think at all, Kenny watches the man he woke up with this morning.  
How he’s moving so fast, so early, is beyond him.

Despite that, Kenny decides to examine him, slowly, from head to toe.  
First the hair. Vividly red. Thick, tight curls that resist most kinds of management. Right now, half of it was flattened from where he’d been laying on it last night. Conversely, it was bunched up and tangled in other places, making his poor boyfriend’s head look a little like a modern art piece.  
Further down, his eyes. Mostly they looked dark green, but every now and then, Kenny swore he could see browns in it sometimes. Did that actually make them dark hazel? He wasn’t sure.  
Next was his nose. Along with his hair and his squishy stomach, it was one of the things he didn’t like about himself. Kenny knew why: other people being fucking assholes. It really wasn’t that big, it just had a shape that basically the rest of the town didn’t. Excluding his mom anyway. Kenny tried to kiss it often. Doing so made his baby blush and sputter and usually smile.

Kenny smiled thinking about his smile. He had nice lips, and more importantly, was a damn good kisser. Just thinking about it was enough to make a guy hungry for a kiss or two.  
Then his jaw. Usually perfectly shaven, but it was always nice to see the red stubble. Just every now and then to make him feel better about how lazy he was about his own facial hair many days.  
And his neck. Mmm... Like most others really, it was sensitive to the touch. Kissing, rubbing, sucking, biting. There were even a few pretty, fresh hickeys decorating it. It was well formed and mostly elegant. Whether or not his prominent Adam’s Apple could be considered elegant or not was something Kenny tended to swing back and forth on.  
Down to his shoulders. Not as broad as Stan’s or his own but still masculine. And thin, one of the rare traits that he shared distinctly with his father, Gerald.  
His arms and torso were a happy medium. Not bony like Gerald, not hefty like Sheila. He’d also played just enough basketball in high school to have some definition.

Leaning up from the bar stool he was in, Kenny licked his lips as he got closer to seeing a couple of real prizes- The wap of this morning’s news on his head disrupted the blond’s wandering... introspection.

“My eyes are up here Ken,“ Kyle scolded flatly.

“I already looked at your beautiful eyes.“ Kenny’s voice was as smooth as he tried to be, and he moved to rest his head on his knuckles. Smirking warmly and settling back on his seat, he knew damn well Kyle didn’t actually mind. Just had to put up the cursory complaints for his own sanity. “But shouldn’t the rest of your stellar bod get a turn too?“

“ _Stellar bod?!_ “ Kyle groaned in exasperation. “Jesus Christ honey, tell me I didn’t just hear you say that.“

“Sorry baby- Karen would be disappointed in me if I lied.“

“I think she’d just plain be disappointed anyway.“

“Mmm... You underestimate her.“ Kenny’s smile only grew as Kyle set breakfast in front of him.

“Oh God, I hope not.“


End file.
